


5585 Feet

by InuRiotGrrl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Modern AU, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuRiotGrrl/pseuds/InuRiotGrrl
Summary: SEQUEL to 36,000 feet (InuKag love story-What happens when two strangers meet on a plane?--for those who haven't read it yet). A collection of various chapters taking place in their lives after the original. Plenty of fluff and cute family adventures. Sequel named after the altitude of their home, to keep up with the title theme.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 23
Kudos: 40





	1. Thankful

“You getting ready to go?” Inuyasha asked, as he wandered into the room that his wife used as an office for work. 

At the sound of his voice, Kagome glanced up and her face immediately broke into a grin. Her super sexy husband had just gotten out of the shower, apparently, and had nothing on but a pair of sweatpants that hung low around his hips. Long wet hair hung down, clinging to his upper body. After staring at his abs for a second, her eyes snapped back up to see the knowing smirk he was giving her. “Yep, sure am!” she beamed at him.

Inuyasha snorted a laugh and walked over to her. Leaning down, he nipped at the side of her neck playfully. “Liar,” he informed her, as he knelt down so he could peer up at her.

“Nah,” Kagome told him, reaching over to tweak his ear. Grabbing the laptop she had been working on, she turned it to show him the screen. “See? I’m just going through the pictures to show the best ones off. That counts as getting ready.”

“Alright, I’ll give you that,” Inuyasha agreed. His eyes narrowed a moment later as he took another look at the screen. “You are making sure that you didn’t accidentally put one of our naked pictures in there this time, right?”

Kagome started to laugh. “Yes, I am completely sure that there are no nudes to show off to the family this time. You don’t have to remind me every time now. Although I still can’t believe I did that once.” Her face turned red at the memory. 

A few years ago, after they had gone to Hawaii, she had let Inuyasha take charge of her camera while she had her fun posing naked on the beach. After all, it was a private, secluded beach, and they decided to engage in some fun. However unfortunately, she had been careless in showing off pictures from that trip and had very accidentally shown her in-laws one of the images from that photoshoot, for just a split second. At least it was one of the pictures zoomed out, and not one of the close-ups he had taken, but still. He was never going to let her live that down.

“Good,” Inuyasha grinned. Pushing himself back up to his feet, he stretched for a moment before leaning down to nuzzle her neck. “You have no idea how good you smell.”

“I kind of have an idea, as many times as you’ve told me,” Kagome winked at him. “I’m almost done here though. Give me a bit to get dressed and we can head on out of here.” As he left to go do whatever, she turned her attention back to her computer to finish getting everything organized.

It was freezing outside and snowing rather heavily, as was the norm for this time of year. She wanted to look cute for their Thanksgiving dinner though, so layers it was. After putting some light makeup on, that her husband always told her she didn’t need, she fixed her hair and was ready to go. Ever the protective and watchful sort, Inuyasha gave her a hand as they made their way down the driveway towards his truck, where he helped her in.

As soon as they arrived, Izayoi pulled Inuyasha off to help with the massive turkeys she had been cooking, after giving the couple each a hug. Kagome wandered to the living room, pausing for a moment while Toga finished up his phone conversation. Once he was done, she grinned and crossed the room, popping up behind his chair to give him a hug. “Hey, Dad,” she told him happily. It had taken her a few years, but she eventually began to call Inuyasha’s parents Mom and Dad. They would never take the place of her own biological parents, of course, but she loved them dearly and they treated her as one of their own.

“Hey!” he told her with a big grin. “Happy Thanksgiving!”

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Kagome grinned back, moving to take a seat down on the adjacent armchair. “Inuyasha’s helping Mom in the kitchen. I brought dessert. This time I made sure to make about double what I did last year, since my recipe was such a big hit.”

“That was the best dessert I’ve ever had!” Toga informed her. The doorbell rang, and so he got to his feet to go answer it. “I hear Sango out there.”

Jumping to her feet as well, Kagome tailed after him, giving her best friend a big hug as she came through the door. And Miroku. And all three kids. She was really in a hugging mood today, apparently.

Since dinner would still be a while before it finished cooking, they decided to gather around in the living room to view Kagome’s latest photos. It had taken her a few weeks after returning from South Africa to go through all of them and edit her favorites. 

Toga got the television set up so they could view her pictures on the big screen there, so everybody could easily see. It was a bit crowded in there, with the additional guests, so she took a seat on Inuyasha’s lap rather than settle for the ground. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder from behind.

Just as she was about to start, they heard the door in other room open and close, and a moment later, Sesshomaru and Kagura appeared. “Hey, Kags!” Kagura called out cheerfully, as she came over to give Kagome a hug. 

“Hey, Kags!” Kagome greeted her right back. They were the only ones to call each other by that same nickname. It was kind of their thing.

Sesshomaru just hung back and stoically greeted everybody there, as was his usual manner. He was the sole person in the room that she had never ever hugged. And most likely would never ever hug, as he wasn’t the type. She had thought about it, but wasn’t sure how receptive he would actually be.

“You two made it just in time. I was about to show off my latest work!” Kagome told her happily. She started the slideshow, smiling to herself as Sango and Miroku’s twins squealed with delight at all of the close-up shots she had taken of the animals on their South African trip.

“Horsie!” both four year old twins screamed at the top of their lungs, when a picture of a zebra came up on the television.

“No, silly. That’s not a horse, that’s a zebra!” Kagome laughed. “See the stripes? That’s how you tell the difference.”

“They love horses!” Sango laughed, as the girls squealed for the ‘horse’ again. “I’m going to bet we’ll have two champion equestrians in this family sooner or later.”

“They are more than welcome to get started on that path here. Feel free to come over any time they are ready for some riding lessons,” Izayoi told her warmly. She had picked up Kin’u and was bouncing her in her lap.

“That new lens of yours takes some superb pictures,” Miroku commented from the other end of the couch. He was thoroughly impressed with the clarity of her images. 

“We’ll have a couple of equestrians here winning gold medals in the Olympics while Kagome becomes top National Geographic photographer!” Sango declared proudly.

“Oh, please, I’m not that good,” Kagome blushed, to their protests. Making her way through the rest of the pictures, she paused at the second to last image Suddenly, a wave of nervousness hit her. Naturally, Inuyasha sensed it, and tightened his arms around her as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Trying her hardest to keep her voice nice and steady, Kagome took a deep breath before continuing. “Well, we had the time of our lives down in South Africa together. That country has a lot of meaning to us because that’s where we were when we met for the very first time. Even though we were sitting on a plane getting ready to depart. I took thousands of pictures on this trip, so it was kind of hard narrowing it down to the best ones to show you. Um, there’s actually just one more picture, and while I didn’t take it myself, I think it’s by far the best photo of what happened on our trip.”

Without waiting another second, Kagome clicked to the next photo, sitting there silently while all of the adults in the room gasped at the black and white photo that took up the whole screen. “We’re having a baby.”

There was stunned silence for another second and then everybody burst out at once with excitement, talking all at once. “Oh my God!” Sango squealed. Leaping up from her position on the couch, she all but tackled Kagome with a giant bear hug. Miroku let out a whoop of congratulations, as he was currently stuck holding a four year old and a one year old in his lap.

“Oh, how exciting! Congratulations on your pregnancy!” Izayoi exclaimed. “I know you’ve been thinking of having children for a little while now.” She was thrilled and immediately began picturing what her first grandchild would look like.

“About time you two are giving us a grandchild!” Toga declared proudly. He reached over and gave his son a big thump on the shoulder. “You’ll make a damn good father.”

“Congrats! I’m so happy for you,” Kagura grinned. 

“Congrats,” Sesshomaru nodded. Despite his lack of enthusiasm, inwardly he really was happy for his younger brother and his wife. It had taken some time, but he had come to accept her as part of the family.

“Thank you all. We are so excited to become parents. I just hope he or she has the same adorable ears as his or her father,” Kagome grinned. Behind her, Inuyasha rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

“Are you going to find out the gender? How far along are you? You’re still so tiny! Oh wait, you said from your trip, so I’m guessing about six to eight weeks?” Sango guessed, babbling out question after question. She was just so excited she couldn’t help it.

“Yeah, I’m at seven weeks. This is our first sonogram, from last week. I kind of want to find out the gender, but at the same time I think I would rather wait and be surprised when he or she is born. Our baby is this big!” Kagome grinned giddily and held her fingers up. “I just can’t believe it. I’m finally going to be a mom!”

“I’m anxious to find out if we’re going to have a son or daughter, but that’s entirely my wife’s decision. I just want a nice healthy baby,” Inuyasha grinned. His arms tightened around her waist once again as he shot another look at the image of their tiny child up on the screen. It awed him to see the little life they had created inside of her.

“I’m sure you will. Girl, I am going to help get you all set up for your new bundle of joy. I have a lot of secondhand things I can pass on to you. Babies are a ton of work, but I’m here any time you need help or have questions!” Sango declared. She was already making lists in her head.

“As I am, of course. I don’t have any baby stuff on hand any longer, but I’m happy to give advice and help you out however I can. I’m glad we live so close,” Izayoi smiled at her daughter-in-law, who was practically glowing with joy.

“Thank you. I appreciate all of your help and support. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared. I’m so thankful to have such wonderful women in my life,” Kagome beamed.

Izayoi moved to give her a big hug. “We all love you very much.”

“I’m thankful we were all able to make it here together. All, uh…” Toga grinned widely, pausing to do a headcount, including his unborn grandchild. “Twelve of us. Dinner should be ready soon, so let’s get ready to eat!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, after they had all gone home, Kagome slipped into the shower while Inuyasha went out back to gather some wood for their fireplace, as he had forgotten to do so earlier. Still grinning from all the excitement earlier, she just stood there under the stream of hot water, sudsing up her hair.

So caught up in relaxing under the steamy water, she didn’t even notice the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing. Not until the door to the shower opened, was she aware that she had company.

“Hey,” Inuyasha said quietly, as he watched his naked wife from behind. She had her arms up as she was massaging shampoo in her hair, and the foamy suds that trailed down her back made his eyes roam down towards her shapely backside. Daring to enter the hot steamy environment, for she always took hotter showers than he liked, he stepped behind her and took over the task of shampooing her hair.

“Hey yourself. I thought you took a shower already today,” Kagome glanced over her shoulder. She let her hands drop as he began running his fingers through her hair, making her close her eyes and groan as claws gently raked over her scalp. It was always pure heaven on earth whenever he did that to her, making her completely weak in the knees.

Inuyasha laughed quietly and leaned down to her ear. “Oh, honey, I’m not in here to shower.” His ministrations were already working on her, judging by the way she was starting to lean back against his chest and moan as he washed her hair for her, the way she always did when he raked his claws on her scalp. Using his body against hers, he guided her away from the hot water raining down, so that they weren’t standing right under it. 

With hands full of foamy suds, Inuyasha moved from her head to cup her breasts from behind. They desperately needed a massage too. Her nipples quickly hardened as his hands rubbed and gently squeezed her breasts, the shampoo making her soft skin nice and slick.

“Mmmm,” Kagome groaned, closing her eyes again as she arched her back against his chest. Biting her lip, she felt her heart start to race as Inuyasha lightly pinched and rubbed his fingers over her nipples simultaneously, stopping now and then to massage her breasts fully. The sensation of his fingers was amplified with her skin all soaped up so nicely.

Eventually dropping his hands, Inuyasha glided them down her ribs and down to her belly. “I still can’t believe we’re having a baby,” he whispered in her ear. The clawed fingers stroking either side of her belly made Kagome grin and squirm in his arms, as she was very easily ticklish.

“It’s almost surreal,” she agreed. Covering his hands with hers, she stilled them before he tried to actually tickle her. “You can’t tell I’m pregnant just yet, though. I wonder how long it will take before you can tell.”

Inuyasha grinned and moved his hands slightly, to prod her just a bit. “Oh, I can tell. You might look the same right now, but you feel a little harder, right here.” He found that he was excited at the thought of her growing round with his child. After cradling her for a moment longer, he turned and grabbed the detachable shower head so that he could wash the shampoo off of her hair.

Once he was done, Kagome turned around and wrapped her arms around him, leaning into him for a hug. She rested like that for a moment, as he put the shower head back, and then straightened back up. Flashing a wicked grin at him, she took a step back and reached down. “My turn to wash you. It’s only fair.”

“I like fair,” Inuyasha swallowed, glancing down as his wife expertly handled his cock, washing it thoroughly. More than thoroughly, he smirked. It took no time at all for her to get him fully aroused and pointing straight at her.

“I want your cock,” Kagome told him slyly, peering up at him through damp bangs.

“You’re definitely going to be getting my cock, don’t worry,” Inuyasha grinned at her. “But…” he gently grasped her wrist to pull it off of him, before backing her up against the white tiled wall of their shower. “You’ll have to wait a little bit first.” Leaning down, he kissed her lips and then moved to nip at her neck and collarbone, making her groan. “Dinner was great and all, and I’m full, but I’m not done eating quite yet.”

Kagome grinned and took a shaky breath as she let her head fall back to rest on the wall behind her. Her husband slowly kissed his way down her body, biting her nipple on the way, before pausing below her belly button to cover her with kisses, from hip to hip. The anticipation of what was to come left her breathing shallowly, as she stared down at the top of his head. To aid with her balance of pushing herself against the wall, she rested her hands on his shoulders, using the added support to ensure she didn’t slip on the wet tile.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed deep as he moved just a bit lower, directly to the junction of her thighs. Although her scent was always intoxicating to him, it had changed slightly after she got pregnant, and it drove him even more wild than before. He took a moment to just breathe, before grabbing one of her legs so that she was spread a bit more open, to allow him access.

Trusting in her husband to not let her fall, as they had engaged in this position on many occasions in the shower, Kagome kneaded her fingers into his shoulders as she slumped back against the wall. She could feel his fingers moving against her, stroking her for a moment before he spread her open. A cry escaped her lips a moment later as his warm, slightly raspy tongue began massaging her most intimate parts. In no time at all she was shaking and trembling, and staying upright solely by his support.

On his knees in front of her, Inuyasha was groaning himself as he tasted her, his tongue gliding into her as deeply as he could manage. It wasn’t the easiest position, but that didn’t matter. All he cared about was pleasuring her to the best of his ability. Taking a moment to catch his breath and gaze up at her, he moved back in, this time his tongue seeking out her clit. Her cries that ensued were music to his ears. Making sure that he thoroughly satisfied her, he licked and sucked that little nub until she came.

“Now you’ll be getting my cock,” Inuyasha growled into her ear, as he stood up and held her shaking form against his chest. Reaching back behind him, he wildly flailed his hand to find the faucet and turn the water off. He was thoroughly aroused himself, and had been debating if they should fuck in the shower or in the bed. 

His mind made up, he reached down and grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her up in his arms. Her eyes were still a bit glazed as she leaned in to kiss him, not caring that his mouth was wet with her juices. Holding his wife in his arms, he stepped out of the shower and managed to grab one of the thick fluffy robes she had hanging on the wall in the bathroom. The bed it was.

Kagome gasped out several shallow breaths as she came down from her high, while he carried her out of the master bathroom and into their bedroom. As he made it to the bed, he dropped her down on the robe he had flung down. “Ohhhh!” Kagome cried out, gasping loudly as he spread her legs wide open and thrust his cock deep inside of her.

“Fuck you feel good,” Inuyasha growled, eyes half lidded as he stared down at his wife’s naked form. Within moments she was writhing on the white robe, back arched and pushing her chest up and out. The visual of her large breasts bouncing a bit every time he made her body jolt with his thrusts was one of his favorites. Her long black hair was still fully wet and plastered all over, as she squirmed a bit on the bed, reaching up to grab handfuls of the blankets as he continued to pound into her.

Kagome let out another cry as he reached down to grab her by the hips, changing her position just enough so that he was hitting her inner walls at a slightly different angle. Each breath of hers was accompanied by loud ragged breathing, as she lay there panting, while he expertly fucked her senseless. Her eyes locked with his, the rich gold color full of lust as he gazed back at her, maintaining eye contact in between glancing down at her body.

Slowing down for just a moment, Inuyasha grabbed her legs by the backs of her knees, switching her position up so that her legs were against his chest before crossing them. He let out a strangled growl as her inner walls clamped down on him, while he continued thrusting in and out. Holy fuck was she tight whenever he did this. “You feel so fucking good, babe. Gonna cum in you any minute,” Inuyasha gasped, his voice almost drowned out by his wife’s loud moans.

“You’re gonna make me cum again!” Kagome choked out. Another cry escaped her mouth as she arched her back on the bed, grabbing the sheets as if her life depended on it. His thrusts were hitting her even harder, in just the right spot, electrifying her entire body. Eyes squeezed shut, she cried his name out as he made her climax for the second time that evening. 

“Fuck that was good,” Inuyasha panted loudly. His entire body was hot, and he was damp from both the shower and sweat. The accomplishment of giving her an orgasm at the same time as his made him grin proudly. While he caught his breath, he stood there gazing down at her flushed and sweaty form. Making love to her face to face was still his favorite position, but he loved changing it up, especially since nothing beat having the view of her entire body while he pleasured her.

Leaning back, Inuyasha slowly lowered her legs, spreading them wide open. Still a bit dazed, he stared down at their joined bodies, before watching his own cock as he slowly pulled it out of her. The sight made him shudder with pleasure.

“How did I ever get so lucky to end up with a husband like you?” Kagome grinned weakly, her head lolling towards him as he scooted up to lay down next to her.

Inuyasha grinned and leaned down to kiss her lips. “More like, how did I get so lucky to have such an amazing wife and mate. I guess it was just the matter of getting the lucky seat on that flight that one time. Love you, babe.”

“Love you more,” Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. She grabbed his hand and moved it to rest on the lower part of her stomach, right over her womb. “You mean the world to me. Both of you.”


	2. Proud Aunt

Inuyasha just stared down at the little bundle he held in his arms, completely awestruck. Every time he looked at her, he just couldn't believe that he had helped create something so amazing. Although he had been sort of hoping they would have a son first, those thoughts no longer mattered the instant the nurses delivered their child and revealed the gender to them.

Moroha was absolutely perfect in every way. She had a head of thick black hair, taking after her mother. Her eyes were dark though, almost hard to tell if they were going to be a super dark blue or a brown. To Kagome's utter delight, she did have little doggie ears just like his. He wondered if she would end up with his teeth and claws later on as she grew.

Shifting the bundle in his arms, to free up one hand, he scooted himself back a bit in effort to get comfortable on the bed. It was only a little after seven in the evening, but Kagome was passed out next to him, catching up on some much needed sleep after dinner. His poor wife had been running on empty these past few days. Having given birth only a mere six days ago, and then being awake almost around the clock, had taken its toll on her.

Fortunately Inuyasha had a little over a week off of work to stay at home and help out as much as possible. She was so lucky to have such a wonderful doting husband. Trying to juggle the normal day to day chores while learning to take care of a newborn was proving to be quite the challenge. Especially since their child had also inherited his appetite.

As he reclined there, Moroha snuggled against his chest, her tiny hand resting on the fabric of his tee. He just couldn't get over how tiny she was. She was the most precious thing he had ever seen in his entire life. Content to merely relax there with his daughter napping on his chest, he let his own head fall back a bit, after admiring her for several minutes.

Eventually, Moroha began to stir, and soon let out an ear piercing wail. Kagome immediately sat bolt upright at the sound of her daughter's cries, struggling to brush her wild, wavy hair from her face, as she came to. Next to her, Inuyasha had jolted a bit out of reflex, as he had been taking a quick catnap himself.

"She's hungry," Kagome yawned, taking a moment to wipe the sleep from her eyes. She had been wearing one of his button-up shirts, left undone with just the shirt tails tied together to loosely keep herself partially covered for easy access. All she had to do was yank the bow apart and she was ready go to.

"Guess that means I have to give her up for now," Inuyasha flashed his wife an exaggerated frown, as he passed his infant over.

"Unless you start producing milk, you'll have to, when it's meal time," Kagome snickered at him.

Inuyasha smirked at that. "I'd be concerned if my body started doing that." He watched as his daughter immediately latched onto a nipple, making adorable little noises as she drank. Just sitting there watching his wife feed their baby made him smile like a fool. Despite looking completely disheveled and exhausted, he thought her to be beautiful as always and glowing, as she gazed down at their daughter while she fed.

"I really need to go take a shower," Kagome yawned, shifting her daughter in her arms a bit as she finished her meal. A painful groan escaped her mouth as she arched her back, trying to stretch out some of the kinks.

"I'll finish taking care of her, now that she's full," Inuyasha offered, holding his hands out.

"Thank you, love," Kagome yawned, leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the lips before pushing herself out of the bed. Her entire body was aching, as it had been for the past week. Fortunately she could take an actual bath now, she realized, as she padded her way to the bathroom. Her OBGYN had said three days, but she had decided to wait just a little longer to be on the safe side. A bath was long overdue, so she was going to indulge for a bit.

After a long, and much needed soak, Kagome made her way back to the bedroom in a fluffy robe. Their daughter was sleeping quietly in her bassinet next to the bed. Her husband was lounging on the bed in just his sweatpants, messing with his phone. It was late, she noted, as the sky outside was dark. She must have taken a really long bath.

"I feel so much better, after a nice hot bath. Although I'm still kind of sore," she yawned.

Inuyasha watched her as she climbed into bed next to him. He was about to ask if she wanted him to rub her back again, but she merely flopped down onto her back on the bed and lifted a leg up into the air.

"Rub my feet?" Kagome asked, flashing him a big, sleepy grin.

"Sure," Inuyasha replied, scooting himself down to oblige his dear wife. Within minutes, she was passed out again, no surprise, so he massaged her foot a moment longer before crawling in to cuddle up next to her.

"Guess who's going to meet Auntie and Uncle today?" Kagome cooed. Smiling down at her little girl, who was dozing off in her arms, she brushed a lock of hair off her forehead. For a newborn, she had a remarkable amount of hair. It was short, but dark and thick. She wondered if she would inherit the same amount of mane that her father had. At least she did get his ears, she thought giddily, as she stroked a tiny little triangle.

Fashionable late as always, the doorbell rang a while later, signaling the arrival of the last two members of the family who had yet to meet the new arrival.

"You two must really be racking those frequent flyer miles up," Inuyasha commented as a greeting, when he answered the door. Seeing him more than once a year was almost unheard of. His older half-brother still lived in Manhattan, with his now-fiancee. How in the world he could tolerate living in such a crazy, hectic, insanely crowded city was beyond him. It was his version of hell. In his opinion, nothing was better than the vast wilderness and beautiful mountainous scenery that this half of Montana had to offer. Oh well, to each their own, and they just didn't have a lot in common aside from some of their DNA.

It was obvious enough just looking at them. Sesshomaru was dressed smart, in khaki pants and a dressy button-up shirt, paired with loafers. A stark contract to his own slightly baggy jeans, vintage Rurouni Kenshin t-shirt that most likely had baby spit-up on it somewhere, and barefoot. Always barefoot in his home, and often out of it as well. He couldn't even remember the last time he had brushed his hair. Most likely it was before his wife gave birth to their daughter.

"Oh, we love racking up those miles. I love living by such a major international airport. Being up in the air like that makes me feel so at home!" Kagura gushed. She pushed past Sesshomaru, who had been holding the door for her. It was a tight squeeze for her to get in the doorway, due to the massive number of bags they were both holding.

"Did you buy the entire mall?" Inuyasha blinked, being forced to take a step back as she barged in.

Kagura laughed and started to hand him some bags to take. "I sure thought about it!"

Behind them, Kagome popped up, still cradling her sleeping infant. "Hey Kags! Whoa! What's all this?!"

"Gifts! Mostly for our niece, but a couple for her parents as well!" Kagura declared proudly. Arms finally free, she gave Inuyasha a hug and then each of them a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving them with a matching faint red lip print. Those two properly greeted, she turned her attention to the tiny little black-haired infant. "Ooooohhhh! Look at her!" she squealed quietly.

In Kagome's arms, Moroha began to stir a bit. She had been sleeping for a while as is, so it was about time for her to wake up anyway. "Isn't she beautiful?" Kagome beamed.

"As beautiful as mommy is!" Kagura gushed, clasping her hands together with glee. She was grinning ear to ear, but froze a bit as the baby started to wake up. "Oh no, am I interrupting her nap? I'm sorry! I can't help myself!"

Kagome laughed. "No, you're fine. She's about due to wake up anyway, for lunch number one. I better nurse her for a bit or she's going to be super cranky if mealtime is late. Takes after somebody else I know and love," she added, shooting her husband a sly look out of the corner of her eye.

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.

"It means, your wifey loves you. Now, let's leave these men alone for a bit so the little princess doesn't have to starve," Kagura decided. As Kagome led the way to a more private room, she followed, her high heels clacking a bit on the wooden floor.

"She really is a hungry little thing!" Kagura laughed, as she watched the way Moroha noisily suckled.

"Keeps me up around the clock!" Kagome grinned and shrugged. "I'm sure the bags under my eyes can be seen a mile away. If I can sleep a couple of hours, it's a miracle. But that's good though, she's a healthy little baby, so I'm not complaining. Plus, I'm hoping that all of this breastfeeding helps me lose all this baby fat I've got going on right now. I feel so lumpy."

"Oh, shut up, Kags, you look perfect and gorgeous, as always. I'm sure Inuyasha agrees with me one hundred percent," Kagura informed her. "Besides, it's barely been a week. Took you almost nine months to get to that point, so you shouldn't expect to instantly go back to your pre-pregnancy body."

Kagome flashed her a smile. "Oh, I know. It's not that big of a deal. My body's just gone through so much that I kind of feel really weird. But it's ok, because it was all necessary to bring this little girl into the world."

"Exactly!" Kagura grinned widely. The two of them sat there chatting a bit as Moroha drank her fill.

"Do you want to hold her?" Kagome offered, once mealtime was over.

"Uh, do you even have to ask?" Kagura laughed, arms extended eagerly. She carefully took her niece, and then trotted out to rejoin her fiancé and soon to be brother-in-law. "Guys! Hey guys! Have you _seen_ this precious little bean?! Look at her!"

"Bean?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, as his fiancé trotted towards them with their niece in his arms.

"Yes, bean. She's a bean because she's so tiny. Clearly!" Kagura rolled her eyes at him. "Is she not totally adorable?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she moved to stand next to her husband, wrapping an arm around his waist as she leaned against him. It was rather comical, how different the other couple was from one another. There was truth in the saying opposites attract, apparently.

"I want one!" Kagura exclaimed dramatically, jerking her face up to stare at Sesshomaru intently. Her eyes were as round as saucers and she was grinning like a madwoman. "No, two! I want two! At least two!" All he could do was gape back at her with his mouth falling open in horror.

"Damn it, I wish I had my camera ready!" Kagome burst into a fit of laughter. Never in her life had she seen such an expression on her brother-in-law, who was famous for his constant poker face.

"Right? I would blow that shit up and mail everybody in the family a copy of it!" Inuyasha snorted loudly, which earned a much more typical icy glare from his brother.

"You want what?" Sesshomaru blinked, as he turned his attention back to his fiancé.'

"Babies! I want babies! After our wedding, obviously, since I'm not ready right now. But I want some in the future!" Kagura declared loudly and proudly.

Sesshomaru actually stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at his predicament and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Looks like you two have a lot to discuss."

"Right?" Kagura grinned hugely. "We'll chat more about it later on, when we aren't visiting all of you guys. He might take some convincing, but we'll get there. Right? Right?" she shot her fiancé a wink, which just made him narrow his eyes in typical fashion. "Anyways. He might be a work in progress, but we've got plenty of time. Now. How about we all sit down somewhere and start the gift opening ceremony. I'm so sorry we couldn't make it for the baby shower, so I hope this more than makes up for that."

"You don't have to make up for anything, but thank you for all these generous gifts," Kagome told her. "You're too sweet."

"Bah. Anything for our little niece. I need _somebody_ to spoil, while I'm waiting on these babies of our own," Kagura laughed, daring to shoot her fiancé another pointed look. Which he pretended to ignore, to everybody's amusement. "So, _dear_ , do you want to hold your niece while we all open the gifts?"

"I'll hold my daughter, before you incite him and he forgets that he's holding our precious little _bean_ ," Inuyasha snorted.

Sesshomaru shot his younger brother an annoyed look. "As if I would do anything to your daughter. I'm not a barbarian, you know."

"She's also your niece," Kagura chided him, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at his chest. "You can say it. Niece. My niece."

"Yes, I am well aware that her being my brother's daughter, would make her my niece. Your point?" Sesshomaru gave her a look.

Kagura rolled her eyes and sighed. "Never mind. Point missed, clearly. Anyway, it's time for family photos. Let's go somewhere with better lighting." To her delight, nobody argued or tried to protest, so she made them all take pictures until she was satisfied. Eventually, it was time for them to head out and go visit Toga and Izayoi.

Inuyasha stood with Kagome on their front porch as they watched their guests leave, after more squealing over Moroha. "Can you imagine the two of them as parents?" he wondered out loud, once the car drove off, as he stood there blinking over the whole ordeal that had taken up their afternoon.

"It will be rather interesting, to say the least!" Kagome couldn't help but laugh and shake her head.

_A/N: I am just THRILLED that Inuyasha and Kagome have a canon daughter now. Anybody else watching Yashahime? Feelings on it are still mixed and I'm somewhat irritated, but I absolutely love the kids in it. I know Moroha has human ears but I simply could not resist giving her those wonderful little doggie ears for this story._


	3. Kids Say The Darndest Things

"Good girl," Kagome soothed, as she reached down and patted the neck of the American Paint she was on. Spirit had been a ten year anniversary gift to her last summer, from her dear husband. Ten years of marriage and together for thirteen years total, at that point.

_She had surprised him with a mini vacation to Washington, close to Mt. Rainier. It had been their first trip away from home without Moroha, who Izayoi had eagerly volunteered to babysit, so the two of them could enjoy each other's company to the fullest. It had been wonderful, being able to relax and sleep in, with no responsibilities or obligations for several days. Although it had been hard to leave their daughter behind, despite knowing she was in very good hands, they had really needed a short break from the constant work of parenthood. Toddlers were a lot of work._

_Their actual anniversary date had fallen mid vacation, and while Inuyasha had apologized to her for not being able to give her his gift right then and there, because he hadn't expected the vacation, he definitely made it up to her in other ways that night. She had been a very thoroughly satisfied woman._

_Upon their return, he had told her that the gift he got her was waiting at their house. As soon as they had arrived back at home, Inuyasha had promptly blindfolded her and guided her across their yard. She had been beyond confused, especially when he told her to just hold her hand out. He had stuck something on her palm, and then when she felt something velvety brush against it, he yanked the blindfold loose so she could see her gift._

_Kagome had immediately squealed and all but leapt onto him in a tackle hug, giving him a million kisses. They had expanded their property line shortly after the birth of their daughter, when the opportunity to buy presented itself. Ever since then, she had dropped more than a few hints how she always wanted a horse of her own. He had always seemed hesitant to the idea, saying they didn't have an actual barn to shelter one, and that she was already exhausted as it was raising their daughter. She did acknowledge his valid points, but still insisted that she needed a horse of her very own someday._

_Somehow Inuyasha had managed to find her the most perfect horse in the world. Not only did the young mare have a very sweet personality, she was also easygoing to ride, and happened to be one of the most beautiful horses she had seen. Her paint was a grulla overo with a thick black mane and tail. Although she had always said chestnut was her favorite color, the horse he had gotten for her was absolutely perfect. Apparently she had belonged to a co-worker of his, who was forced to downsize and just wanted to find a good home for the beloved horses his family was going to have to give up. It was perfect timing, so Inuyasha had jumped at the chance to take one of them in._

And now, a year later, Kagome was working on teaching herself and Spirit how to barrel race. The mare had been a bit cautious at first, not really understanding the concept, but was getting better with practice.

"Let's try this again, ok Spirit?" Kagome asked, watching the horse flick her ears as she spoke. Nudging her with her heels, she got her to pick up the pace as they circled the field and got ready to attempt another go at the barrels. This time, they managed to loop around all three without stopping.

"Yes! Did you see that?" Kagome called out loudly, a huge grin on her face. Turning the mare to the left, she tugged the reins slightly to bring her down to a trot, as they headed to where her tiny audience was.

Inuyasha was perched on the wooden fence, with Moroha balanced on his leg. "I saw! You're doing awesome!" he yelled back. "Moroha, gotta clap for Mommy, ok?" he grinned, taking his daughters hands and guiding her to clap.

"Yay!" Moroha giggled. She knew her parents were happy about something, but not quite sure what.

"That was the first time we did all three barrels! Usually she does one or two and then gets a little freaked out for some reason. I'm so proud! Maybe one day I'll try and enter a competition or something!" Kagome decided happily. "Doubt I'd win, because those riders are crazy fast, but it would be fun to do."

"As long as you're having fun, that's the important part," Inuyasha told her. He held his hand out for Spirit to sniff as they got closer to the fence.

"Mommy!" Moroha cried out, extending her hands in an attempt to reach them. "Spit!"

Inuyasha let out a short laugh. "Her name is Spirit. Spirit," he repeated, saying the syllables more slowly and clearly.

Moroha tilted her head back to look up at him before grinning. "Spit!"

Kagome just grinned and shrugged. "Ah, well. Spit it is."

As Moroha suddenly began to squirm in his lap, Inuyasha tightened his hold on her, since it was a good drop to the ground for a toddler. Youkai blood or not, she was still so tiny and fragile, and even the smallest scratch on her made him feel bad. "Where do you think you're going, kiddo?" he asked.

"I ride Spit!" Moroha insisted, shooting him a wide-eyed look.

"You want to ride Spirit?" Kagome grinned at her daughter, who nodded eagerly. "Alright. I suppose we can let you ride her for a bit. After all that exercise, she needs to be walked to cool down." She nudged the mare with her heels to get her moving away from the fence so she could dismount. "How about I lead her and you walk next to her, so she doesn't fall off?" she asked.

"Sounds good. You ready?" Inuyasha asked, bouncing his daughter in his lap to make her squeal, before hopping down to go over and join his wife. Moroha squealed happily as he placed her on the back of the horse. "Now, hold on right here, ok? Make sure you hold on tight so you don't fall," he told his daughter, as he took her hands and placed them on the horn of the saddle in front of her.

Once she was gripping it with her tiny clawed hands, he grabbed the back of the overalls she was wearing just to have a good hold on her as well. Obviously he wasn't going to just let her sit there and hang onto the saddle on her own accord. "Ready when you are, babe!" he called to his wife, who was standing on the other side of Spirit.

"Careful, honey, don't try to kick her like that," Kagome said gently, as she reached over to still her daughter's foot. "Best to sit straight and be still on her back. Ok?" She smiled at her daughter who nodded eagerly. With her husband on the other side, keeping their daughter on the horse, she took the reins and started to lead them around. They did one large slow loop around the perimeter before deciding that would be enough for her first horseback ride.

"Alright, kid, race you to the front door," Inuyasha smirked, as he set Moroha down on the ground. She started to make a beeline for the house while he turned to face his wife. "You need to shower so bad right now. Do you have any idea how much hay is between your boobs right now?" he asked, as he reached down and pulled a few pieces out of her cleavage. She had been wearing just a sports bra on top, paired with her riding leggings and boots.

"I know, it's pretty itchy. I had forgotten I had already cut the string on the bale of hay when I picked it up earlier," Kagome laughed. "I'll shower while you cook. Otherwise hay might be the secret ingredient in tonight's dinner."

"Hm, don't want that," he replied, moving in to push her hat off her head and kiss her forehead. "Glad you had fun riding today. You looked really good out there."

"I had a lot of fun riding today," Kagome agreed happily, before giving her husband a sly grin. Unable to resist him any longer, she slipped her hands up underneath his shirt and raked her nails all across his chest and stomach, making him growl lowly. "But, I'm not done riding yet. You'll be next. Late tonight."

"Can't fucking wait. You better be completely naked when you're doing that sort of riding. Well, you can keep the hat on, but that's it," he declared, returning her sly grin and moving to give her another quick kiss. "Love you, my cowgirl."

"Love you too. Oh, and you totally lost that race," Kagome informed them, nodding towards their house where Moroha was sitting on the steps by their front door.

"Your fault. You distracted me," Inuyasha retorted, flashing her his classic smirk before turning to jog off.

The next day after breakfast, Kagome hurried around getting everything ready. It was Moroha's third birthday, and they were going over to her in-laws place, since it was more suitable for parties. Plus, it was much easier for them to decorate there and have it be a surprise for Moroha. "Today is a special day. Do you know what it is?" she asked, at which Moroha shook her head.

"Today is your birthday! Do you know how old you are?" Kagome asked.

"Two?" Moroha said, as she held two fingers up.

"Three. Now you get to hold three fingers up," Kagome explained, taking her tiny hand and moving another finger so she was holding up the correct number. As of today, you are three years old."

"Three?" Moroha repeated, staring at her hand.

"Yes, three," Kagome smiled at her. She pulled the red dress down over her daughter's head and then turned her around so she could zip up the back of it. "Stay right here, honey. I'm not done." As the toddler tried to bolt, she had to grab her and stop her from running off. "I have to do your hair, too."

Grabbing a brush, Kagome ran it through her thick hair, being mindful of her little doggie ears, as she gathered it up into a high ponytail. She had gotten a cute red ribbon in the same shade as her party dress, so she tied it in an adorable little bow around the ponytail. Now she just needed a pair of tiny dress shoes and she would be good to go.

"Alright, we are done. Go find Daddy," Kagome told her.

"Daddy!" Moroha exclaimed, as she bolted out of her bedroom, as fast as her short little legs would allow. Following her nose, she located him quickly.

"Hey, there's my beautiful girl," Inuyasha said proudly, as he leaned down to scoop the incoming toddler up in one big swoop. She laughed and kicked as he bounced her up high so that he was holding her at face level. "I like your bow," he told her.

Moroha grinned and held her fingers up. "Three!" she announced proudly.

"Yes, you're three years old today. Getting to be a big girl," he declared, poking her nose. Sometimes he just couldn't get over how adorable she was. Although she had his ears and long, thick hair, it was becoming more apparent that she had Kagome's face as she grew. She definitely had her mother's eyes, for they were the same shade of blue. Personality wise, she was also developing his spunk. He loved her so much.

"Alright, want to head over soon?" Kagome asked, as she joined them a moment later. She had decided on a cute white summer dress with a red sash around the waist. It fell to about mid-thigh, so it was just short enough without being too short. The red of her sash matched her daughter's outfit pretty closely, which would look nice for photos. Her husband was looking damn good in the charcoal gray button-up shirt she had picked for him to wear, she noted happily.

"Ready when you are," he replied.

Once they arrived at his parent's house, Moroha ran squealing to his mother, who scooped her up in a big hug. "I'll go take her out to see the animals, while you can check out her party room and see if there's anything else you want to do to it," she told them, before turning to the little girl. "Want to go pet the ponies?" Moroha nodded eagerly and tried bouncing in place on her grandma's hip. "Ride the pony!"

"We let her ride Spirit yesterday," Kagome told her. "She had a blast."

"I'm sure. I'll just let her pet them though, for today," Izayoi told them, before heading out, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to go check out the birthday decorations.

There was a folding table set up and covered with a tablecloth covered in stars, with one of those trendy unicorn horn cakes in the middle. "Oh, she is going to love this!" Kagome gushed, as she peered at the adorable cake. Izayoi was such an amazing baker. Her own skills didn't compare quite yet, so she had let her do the baking.

"That is cute. Can you help me blow up some more balloons?" Inuyasha asked, tossing a small pack her way. The parents set to work, putting the finishing touches on everything.

By early afternoon, they had a full house. Sango and Miroku had arrived with their crew, and Toga had hurried home after getting stuck at work just a little later than planned.

After singing Happy Birthday to the three year old, Kagome picked up Moroha and balanced her on her hip, while Inuyasha picked up a knife to cut the cake.

"Nooo!" Moroha shrieked, as she burst into tears, just as Inuyasha was about to sink the knife in. She started to struggle in Kagome's arms, waving a hand at the cake.

"Sorry, kiddo, this cake is for eating," Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle.

"At least that means she loves the cake!" Sango chimed in.

"What am I going to do? We can't just leave it and let it go to waste," Inuyasha frowned. His hand with the knife was still poised over the cake.

Kagome sighed as their daughter kept squirming in her arms. "Babe, just cut it and give her some sugar. Maybe she'll forgive you for what you've done."

Inuyasha smirked and did as his wife asked, using his finger to wipe some frosting off of the knife. He reached over and wiped it on the tip of his daughter's nose, which made her stop freaking out as she crossed her eyes to see what he did to her. As soon as she wiped the frosting off and licked her fingers, she started to squeal happily.

"Told ya," Kagome stuck her tongue out at her husband.

"The wife always knows best!" Sango called out, as she started to run to the other room, where her son had decided to dart off to. "Hisui! Put that down now! Miroku! Your son is getting into trouble!"

"I was in the bathroom!" they heard his voice call from down the hallway, as he jogged back to join the commotion.

By the time they finished the cake, Moroha was in a much better mood, for the deliciousness of the cake overruled her being upset over the unicorn being "killed."

"I'll video tape the gift opening ceremony," Kagome decided. She passed Moroha off to Inuyasha's lap and got up to go sit next to Izayoi, since she was directly across from them. Sango and company were on the biggest couch, and Toga had taken up a spot on the floor, so all the guests could sit around comfortably, as there wasn't much room left.

Inuyasha placed his little girl on the floor between his feet, so that he could reach and grab the various packages and pass them to her. She had a lot of fun ripping the wrapping paper off of everything and playing with it. "Look, you got a new blanket from Sango and Miroku," he said, leaning down to pick the folded blanket out of the box that she had on the ground in front of her.

"I sewed it myself!" Sango announced proudly. "So it's not perfect, but I did my best!"

"Oh, no, it is perfect! That's so sweet of you! Thank you!" Kagome gushed, flashing her best friend a big smile. It was a forest scene with cute little foxes and deer.

"This one is from Mommy," Inuyasha announced, as he dropped another rectangular box in front of their daughter.

"Pony!" she yelled, as she started to rip the paper off.

"Oh, you got some My Little Ponies," Miroku commented, leaning forward to get a better look. It was a box set of six of them. Apparently they were all the rage once again.

Moroha cooed happily and tried to scratch at the cardboard and plastic box they were in to get them out. "Here, let me help," Toga said. He scooted closer and made easy work with his bigger claws. "Not that," said quickly, grabbing the plastic twist tie that she had picked up and was about to put in her mouth.

"Can you say My Little Pony?" Kagome asked.

"My Little Pony," Moroha repeated slowly, glancing up to look at her mother as she spoke.

Toga grinned and reached over to pick up one of the colorful little ponies he had freed from the packaging. " _Your_ little pony, huh? This one is _My_ Little Pony," he teased her. Grabbing the blue one, he held it up and made it act like it was flying off.

"Mine!" Moroha yelled, as she got to her feet.

"No, it's _My_ Little Pony," Toga laughed. He moved the pony around above her head, pretending it was zooming all over like a pegasus.

Moroha stomped her foot and tried to grab it from midair, only to trip over her feet and fall down onto her butt. "Mine!" she shrieked, as she quickly righted herself again. "You _asshole_!"

Kagome's mouth immediately dropped open in complete shock, as she sat there frozen, while Izayoi gasped loudly next to her, her hand over her mouth.

Toga had frozen too, his arm straight up holding the little blue pony, as he gave her a stunned look. "Oh, _ho_!" he suddenly bellowed, rolling onto his back as he burst out into a fit of loud laughter.

As she had screamed the profanity, Sango just so happened to have taken a big sip of soda, which she promptly spit out onto Miroku as she had been angled towards him. Half laughing and half choking, she fell forward onto her husband, who had thrown his head back and was howling with laughter.

" _Asshole_!" Moroha screamed again, stomping her foot before clawing at his arm, to try and get her pony back. Toga just dropped the pony, for he was just laying there cracking up.

Kagome blinked rapidly a few times, before looking up at her husband, with one eyebrow quirked high. "Inuyasha?" she asked, her voice deadly sweet.

"Inuyasha isn't here right now," Inuyasha declared, as he grabbed a large gift bag and held it in front of his face.

"Do you care to explain to me why our dear, sweet little daughter just now called her grandfather an asshole? Where do you think she learned that word?" Kagome asked, shooting the pink and white striped bag a pointed look.

"I have absolutely no idea," Inuyasha snorted, from behind his shield. "None, whatsoever."

Moroha had temporarily forgotten the pony that was now in her hand, as she looked around at the other people in the room, noticing the way they all laughed when she said that word. With a big grin, she opened her mouth again. "Ass-"

"Alright, enough of that!" Inuyasha laughed loudly, as he quickly reached over and clapped a hand over his daughter's mouth to silence her before taking on a serious tone. "No. That's a bad word. You don't say that word again, or you will get in trouble. Do you understand?" He gave his daughter a stern look as she glanced up at him, her ears drooping as she tried to understand why he wasn't laughing anymore.

"Oh man. I got the entire thing on video!" Kagome said, closing her eyes and letting out a small chuckle. "Go figure that she isn't able to say the name Spirit, but somehow she can perfectly pronounce the word asshole." Not wanting to have her daughter keep hearing the curse, she merely mouthed the last word of that sentence.

"Children pick up a lot! They pay more attention to what we do and say than we realize!" Sango laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes, as she recovered from the soda nasal rinse she had just given herself a moment ago.

"Apparently," Inuyasha said, giving his wife a cheeky grin. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Maybe a couple of times, but we're still going to talk about use of profanity when she's in earshot," Kagome shot another look at her husband.

"She certainly takes after her father, that's for sure. I am pretty sure the first time I heard Inuyasha curse was when he was two years old. Of course that was before we all had smartphones, so I don't have video of it," Izayoi laughed quietly.

Inuyasha grinned sheepishly and picked Moroha up, giving her a hug and kiss on the head. Despite her spunkiness and occasional mischief-making or incident, such as this one, she really was a good child. "What can I say? She's my girl!"


	4. Family Outing

Kagome held on tight to her husband's shoulders as he raced through the trees. His long silver hair kept whipping back into her face, but she didn't mind too much. It was always just such a thrill to ride on his back like this, for she almost felt like she was flying. Especially when he would take random leaps and bounds.

Moroha also seemed to love when he took a long flying leap, for she always let out a shriek of glee when they became airborne. The three year old was being held tightly in Inuyasha's arms, rather than attempt to find a way to hold both of them on his back. Although she was much faster than any human her age, she was no match for her father's speed just yet.

Inuyasha raced through the forest tirelessly for a while, feeling quite content with being able to just run all out through the wilderness. The air was so nice and clean out here, for there were no nearby roads or residences. Just the three of them, the thick forest, and the scents of various animals that inhabited it. Being out here always made him feel like he had gone back through time, to when all of the country was still pure and undeveloped.

Eventually he slowed down to a brisk jog, as the destination he had in mind wasn't that far off at this point. "Do you want to walk for a bit? I think it might be a mile or so until we get there." he asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to get to hike some of the way," Kagome replied. As her husband dropped to a knee so let her off, she stepped away, fixing her shorts and adjusting the ties of her hiking boots to make sure they were tight enough. Although it was July, mornings out here were still a little chilly, so she kept her light jacket on for the time being.

After a quick break for the three of them to fill up on water, Inuyasha grabbed the backpack that his wife had been wearing while riding his back and swung it over his shoulder. "Daddy, I want up!" Moroha squealed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Alright, you want to go flying?" Inuyasha grinned, bending down to scoop up his toddler, playfully tossing her into the air to just above face level, before catching her under the arms again.

"Do it again!" Moroha giggled, kicking her feet a bit. Inuyasha tossed her up a bit again before turning her and setting her on the back of his shoulders. She immediately latched onto his head to hold on, while he grabbed her shins for extra security.

"You're the tallest one here!" Inuyasha declared proudly, bouncing on his heels a bit to make her laugh from being jolted.

"Taller than Daddy!" Moroha agreed happily. She had grabbed a fistful of his thick silver bangs, at which he reached up to gently undo her fingers and remind her to not grab his ears or hair.

With their daughter in place, they began the remainder of the hike. Most of it was easy going, but as they made their way down the slope, there were a few spots where the rocky boulders had a bit of a drop off. Inuyasha always hopped down first and then offered his wife a hand for extra support, since her shorter human legs could only do so much.

By late morning, they made it to the large secluded lake that Inuyasha had wanted to bring them to. With the lovely clear skies, and shining sun, as they crossed an open meadow for the last bit of the hike, the temperature had risen quite a bit. The lush green mountains on the far side of the lake made for a picture perfect reflection.

"It is such a beautiful day!" Kagome gushed, as she turned around to take it all in. She loved life in Montana so much, and was eternally thankful every day for the chance circumstances that had changed her life many years ago.

"Told ya it would be!" Inuyasha replied. He had made it to the shore of the lake and dropped down to feel the water. It was still a bit cool, but wouldn't take too long to warm up a bit, with the bright sun and no clouds. "Let's have lunch first and then explore." He made his way back to his wife and swung Moroha down off of his shoulders. "Now you," he began, grabbing her shoulder before she could bolt off after a butterfly that was fluttering a few feet away. "No running off. You stay close by to me and Mommy. Do you understand?"

Moroha turned and glanced up at her father, who was leaning down her way and nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good," Inuyasha acknowledged. That settled, he dropped down to sprawl on the grass, watching his wife who was busy digging through the backpack for the picnic lunch she had made for them all this morning. Right now he was starving and eager to fuel up after all the energy he had exerted from running for a few hours. His nose was twitching as he smelled the delicious food, but he also kept his senses focused on their surroundings, just in case they were to get an uninvited guest.

After lunch the little family of three decided to just lounge around on the grass to rest up a bit. The one who had the most energy seemed to be Moroha, for after all she had been the only one who was carried the entire way here. As her parents sprawled back and watched her, she explored the area in front of them.

"Our daughter is just so cute, I can't stand it," Kagome sighed happily, as she leaned against her husband's side. Amused by her antics, she grabbed her phone to video the little girl jumping around in an attempt to catch butterflies. Since they were fast and erratic, and their daughter still on the clumsy side due to age, she wasn't much of a threat to them.

"She's especially adorable because she looks like you," Inuyasha replied, nuzzling the top of her head as he sat there with an arm draped around her waist. He paused, resting with his chin propped on top of her head for a moment. "Do you want to have another baby? That way she can grow up with her sibling if they're close in age. I always thought that would be best, since there's quite an age gap between Sesshomaru and myself.

Kagome shifted and turned to gaze up at her husband's face. She had known that he did want to have more children with her at some point, but they hadn't actually discussed exactly when, or just how many. Even so, it had been something that she had thought about as well. His eyes were hopeful as he waited for her response. "I do want another one, and I agree it would be better like that. We can have a couple of babies now and then one day if we ever decide we want more than two, it's no problem since you took me for a mate as well."

"Great," Inuyasha flashed her a quick grin before leaning in closer to her ear. "Want to get started on that tonight, then?"

Kagome laughed and elbowed his side playfully. "Well, I do need to stop taking my pills first, in order to get pregnant again."

Inuyasha grinned happily and tightened his arm around her waist. "Alright, but I'm still down for some _practicing_ tonight. You're one hot mama, you know that?"

"Maaaaybe. And looking forward to it," Kagome replied, shooting him a discreet look before pushing herself to sit fully upright. "Moroha, come here!"

The toddler, who had been wandering just a bit too far off, due to being distracted by just about everything, turned and sped back to her parents upon being called. Kagome held her arms open in an invitation, grabbing the little girl and giving her playful kisses as she squirmed after being caught. Since she still had her phone in hand from taking video earlier, she held it out and got a couple of selfies of the two of them once Moroha calmed down a bit.

"Wait, let's get Daddy too!" Kagome decided. With their little dog-eared daughter in her arms, she got to her knees crowded in close to Inuyasha so they could get some cute family photos. They were kind of silly though, for the three of them were just goofing off, but they were perfect. She knew he wasn't the biggest picture person, but at least he always obliged for her.

"It's getting pretty warm. Who wants to go for a swim?" Inuyasha asked. As soon as the mini photo session was over, he jumped to his feet and tugged his shirt off over his head. With the big change in temperature for the day, they had all dressed in their swimsuits at home, with various layers of warmer clothing on top.

"We do, of course!" Kagome replied. She helped Moroha out of her outer layers, before letting her run off to get scooped up by her father. He waited, watching as she stripped down to her new black and bright blue bikini.

"Alright, ready to do some cannonballs?" Inuyasha asked, bouncing his little girl up so her head was higher than his. He had gone wading through the water to get an idea of how steeply the bottom sloped away from the shore. As she nodded eagerly, he gave her a happy grin and ruffled her hair.

Sticking closer to shore, Kagome watched with amusement as her husband made several rounds of taking long, flying leaps into the water, clutching Moroha to his shoulder. She loved it, judging by her loud shrieks and giggles. "More!" she yelled, every time Inuyasha waded them back to shallower water. He was only jumping in where it was just deep enough for him to be able to stand, so he didn't have to worry about submerging her.

Eventually, Moroha had exhausted herself from laughing so much, so Inuyasha dropped her down to take a seat right at the edge. "Stay right there, and do not move," he told her, before turning to wade over to Kagome. She laughed as he leaned down and grabbed her in a big bear hug. "You're next, sweetheart," he growled, giving her neck a quick bite.

"Next? What?" Kagome laughed and squirmed, to no avail, as she was easily lifted up into his arms.

"Cannonball, what else?" Inuyasha replied, grinning mischievously at her. Before she could protest, he darted out of the water and took an even longer flying leap. As they surfaced and sputtered, they could hear Moroha laughing and clapping at them from her spot at the shore.

"Oh! That was cold!" Kagome wailed, wiping her soaking wet bangs from her eyes. They were kind of deep, but Inuyasha was keeping them both afloat by kicking his feet it seemed. He had a good hold on her, so all she could do was keep one arm wrapped around his shoulders and allow herself to be carried.

Within seconds, they were back to where their obedient daughter was waiting and watching. "I want to swim!" she begged, tilting her head back to stare up at her father.

"Good thing we're at a lake then," he teased her. Taking her tiny hand into his, he guided her out into the water a bit, but not too far to where she couldn't stand. Since they were so close to shore, Kagome climbed out to rest along the bank and sunbathe while watching them. She absolutely loved how wonderful of a father Inuyasha was.

Although she thought about wading out to help with the swimming lesson, she had decided to let the two of them enjoy the father daughter bonding experience. After all, she did get to enjoy the luxury of working from home, so naturally she spent more time with Moroha than Inuyasha.

After a good while, Moroha became tired of practicing her swimming skills, which was a little bit of her father giving some instruction, and mostly him goofing off with her just to have fun. She wanted to go back to shore, so he helped her along the way, pausing to give his wife a playful look before sending a big splash her way.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, throwing a hand up to shield herself from the mini tidal wave he gifted her with.

"Yeeees?" he asked, leaping out of the water to perch on the boulder next to her. He made sure to lean over her so that his long thick hair, still full of water, was dripping all over her.

"I was warm, dry, and enjoying the sun," Kagome informed him, tilting her head back to give him a look.

Inuyasha just laughed and gave her a quick kiss. "Yeah, I know. Things change, though."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him as he rocked back on his heels before taking a proper seat beside her. Claws pricked and raked her bare skin as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned into him to rest, as she watched their daughter keeping herself busy with playing with the rocks along the shoreline.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look!" Moroha squealed suddenly, as grabbed for something, nearly toppling over into the water. That made them both lurch up a bit in alarm, prepared to grab her if need be.

"What is _that?"_ Kagome gaped, her face paling a bit as her cute little toddler began waving something in the air as she made her way to where her parents were sitting. Unfortunately, it was exactly what she thought it was, once she was able to get a closer look.

"A lucky foot!" Moroha declared proudly. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared at her prized possession.

Somewhat speechless, Kagome just stared as her daughter wielded what looked to be a very large frog leg, detached from the main body. "Ew."

"That's my girl!" Inuyasha couldn't resist telling their daughter, as he shot a very amused glance at his wife's disgusted face. He knew she was a bit freaked out by frogs and toads for some strange reason.

"Moroha, honey, you should put that back and bury it where you found it," Kagome said, her voice a bit high and thin. She couldn't help but stare at the damn foot as her daughter kept waving it around in front of them. It made her shudder.

"Let's take a look at this lucky foot of yours," Inuyasha grinned. He dropped down to kneel in front of the tiny little girl and held his hand out.

Moroha pouted and shoved her hand behind her back. "Mine!"

"Yes, yours. I won't take it from you," Inuyasha chuckled. The memory of her birthday party profanity was still fresh in his mind. "But Daddy just wants to see it. He can tell you just what kind of frog it is."

"Promise it's mine?" Moroha frowned, as she stared into her father's eyes suspiciously. When he nodded and promised her again, she finally and somewhat reluctantly gave him the frog leg she had picked up.

"Ah, this is a leg from the Columbia spotted frog. They tend to have more webbing in their hind feet than other similar species do. It goes all the way to the end of the longest toe. See?" Inuyasha informed them, as he held the foot up, spreading the toes a bit to display what he was talking about.

Kagome gave him another grossed out look. "How can you touch that thing? Ew. You're not coming near me with those frog hands now."

Inuyasha turned and gave her a wicked grin as he held the frog leg out as if he were going to touch her with it, making his dear wife freak out a bit. "Stop it!" she squealed, lifting her foot to kick out at him.

"You just need to pretend that it's not a frog leg," Inuyasha stated, as he turned back to Moroha and held it up thoughtfully. "Pretend it's something super rare and special, like from some foreign land. Let's call it a kappa foot. Here you go," he decided, as he gave the leg back to Moroha, who grabbed it eagerly. "You found yourself a very special kappa foot."

Moroha grabbed the foot back and stared at it with wide eyes. "Kap…pa..?" she asked curiously.

"Yep! Nobody else here has one of those. So you're a lucky girl," Inuyasha informed her. He hopped back up and took his spot next to Kagome once again, who was giving him a look that said a thousand words. All he could do was grin and lean in to give her a big kiss. "I love you, even when you look at me like you want to strangle me."

Kagome couldn't help but sigh and shake her head, as she laughed a bit. "I guess this is what I get for marrying a biologist. I love you too, even when I do want to strangle you slightly. Only slightly. Just wash your hands really good when we get home."

"Will do," Inuyasha gave her a salute. Turning their attention back to Moroha, they sat there quietly and watched her play with the little pebbles that were strewn all over the edge of the lake. That was one thing he loved about raising his family here in Montana—their daughter was able to grow up and experience childhood like he had. Raising a child in front of a tv screen or smartphone was not something he ever had any intention of doing. Not when there were so many wonders to be had in the great outdoors.

Sometime later, Inuyasha's sharp nose picked up a strong scent, which made him jump to his feet. "You two, stay right there for a second and don't do anything," he told them a bit sharply. Ears rotating and nose twitching, he used his supernatural senses to hone in on the direction of the source, as he leapt up into the branches of a nearby tree. "Shit!" he mumbled under his breath, as he immediately leapt back down to where his family was frozen in place.

Even Moroha had frozen, as she picked up on her father's sudden tension. "What is it?" Kagome asked nervously. Judging by his reaction, she knew it was most likely one of three things.

"Grizzly, and it's moving pretty fast" Inuyasha replied. Not wasting a moment longer, he grabbed Moroha with one arm and his wife with the other and leapt straight up to the tree he had been in. This way they could all have a good vantage point of the huge animal, and if for whatever reason if it did decide it wanted to attempt to come up their tree, he would just leap away and carry his family to safety. Grizzlies weren't quite as efficient tree-climbers as the black bears were, so most likely it wouldn't bother with them being up so high.

It was slightly difficult for him to maneuver through the branches with his arms completely full with his wife and daughter, but Inuyasha managed. Once he found a suitable section on a wide enough branch, he gave Kagome a moment to grab hold of the tree before loosening his arm from around her. Moroha on the other hand, was going to remain tight in his grasp before she decided to get too adventurous.

"Aw, man, it's going for the backpack!" Kagome whispered, as she watched the large brown bear hone in on the bag that had gotten left laying close to where they had been sitting. They had eaten most of what she had made for lunch, and there were some extra snacks in there that she had been saving for later. Apparently the bear thought they would be rather tasty as well, for it was clawing at the backpack and nosing it around.

The backpack hadn't been closed, so as the bear toyed with it, the bag inside that contained the rest of their food tumbled out. With a sigh, Kagome watched as the grizzly made short work of the rest of their food. Once that was taken care of, it wandered to the lake, no longer interested in the rest of their belongings. "Well, at least the backpack itself survived," she frowned.

"Yeah, although I'm surprised it didn't rip it up just for the sake of doing so," Inuyasha said. "It's a younger bear, and they're usually pretty curious. Male, too."

"Well, I am glad for your doggie nose, for sensing the danger so quickly," Kagome told him. She shifted a bit to try and get a better look at the large animal. Even if it was young, it was still quite large, and deadly.

Inuyasha nodded and glanced down at Moroha, who was oohing a bit over the bear as he held her. "Yeah. So, Moroha, do you smell that? It's a grizzly bear. They're very big, and very dangerous. You don't want to meet one of these guys. Stay far away from them. Focus on the way it smells and remember it," he told her firmly.

Moroha blinked as she stared at the cute furry animal below them. She wanted to play with it but she also understood her father's words, and sensed the urgency of his demeanor. It had a very strong odor too, and so she took several long whiffs, committing its scent to memory. Her little doggie ears twitched as well, as she listened to the sounds the bear made.

"You know the photographer in me wishes I had my camera right now," Kagome sighed, as she switched legs to bear most of her weight on her right for a change. The bear was hanging around, splashing in the water at the moment. That was how luck usually went, right? Thanks to Inuyasha, she had gotten several good shots of wildlife over the years. He would take her out on his back to remote areas and stealthily get her close enough without disrupting anything. No matter where they went or what they did, she always felt safe in his presence.

"Right? I wonder if that's Denali that we're seeing," Inuyasha mused. A couple of years ago the various cubs that were born from one of the grizzly sows they had been tracking were all given national park nicknames.

"Well, whoever he is, I hope he doesn't get too curious about our clothes and chew them up," Kagome frowned. It was well into the afternoon by now, and who knew how long the bear was planning to hang around. They still had a long enough run to get back to the truck, and she didn't want to freeze on his back from being forced to wear nothing but her bikini.

Inuyasha shifted a bit, gazing down to see exactly where their belongings were laying about. He could jump down there and get them, but he didn't really want to leave his family in the tree by themselves. Plus it was best to just leave the bear be. "Hopefully he won't. If he does try to go that way, I'll distract him somehow."

Fortunately there was no need for interference, and the bear soon got out of the water and galloped off, heading towards the far side of the lake. By now it was time to head on back, so they could catch a late dinner and put their daughter to bed at a decent hour.

"Look at my foot!" Moroha squealed happily, as she waved the frog leg around, much to Kagome's dismay, as Inuyasha held her scooped in his arms.

Kagome just groaned and buried her face into the side of her husband's neck. "Why are you letting her take the frog leg home, exactly?"

"Science," Inuyasha replied, trying to keep a straight face, as he picked up the speed. They were all fully dressed once again, and his wife on his back with the backpack, letting him do the work of racing them back to his truck. "She's going to be a biologist one day, just like me. Might as well start somewhere, right? And besides," he paused, trying not to laugh too hard. "It's a special lucky kappa foot, don't you know?"

_A/N: I just neeeeeded to write some more InuKagMor fluff. That last episode has me like AAAHHHHHHHH!_


End file.
